Todo un cambio
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Una noche los chicos saldrían a evitar las malas intensiones de los kraangs, provocando que un nuevo descubrimiento saldría a luz: unas gemas que cambian cuerpos, para evitar accidentes los chicos las recogen y al parecer no funciona ya que esto se convertirá en un accidente muy cómico.
1. Chapter 1: Las gemas

_**YOO¡ YULIA :D, bueno antes de empezar gracias a todos por pasarse a mi cuenta x33 enserio sus comentarios me animan mucho :DD sigan asi los quiero, y bueno ya saben las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen (ewe ojala fuera asi) y bla bla… espero disfruten este capitulo :DD**_

_**Y los veo en otra**_

_**Gracias :DD**_

_**Todo un cambio**_

Era un día como cualquier otro, los chicos descansaba después de varios días enfrentado a los kraangs y los aliados de Destructor. Cada tortuga estaba haciendo lo habitual: Donatello el gran y joven científico estaba en su laboratorio, el Intrépido Líder estaba viendo su programa favorito "_Héroes Espaciales", _el más rudo de todos leía sus comics y el más joven de ellos bailaba sin parar en el pasillo.

Raph:-¿Puedes dejar de bailar?, a veces das pena Mikey- dijo sin despegar su comic.

Mikey:-No y no, Raph a veces pienso que eres muy gruñón nada divertido-

Raph:-Prefiero ser rudo a ser un torpe-

Leo:-¿¡Chicos por una vez en su vida de tortugas podrían dejar de pelear!?-

Mikey:-Me temo que eso no es posible Leo-

Leo:-¿Por qué no?-

Mikey:-Es como si dijeras:-Leo deja de ver héroes espaciales, no creo que eso te guste o ¿sí?

Leo:-….

Raph:-¡Ja!, parece que le cerraron la boca al líder-

Leo:-¿A si? si de esas hablamos… Raph yo sé que ves algo que no es apropiado-

Raph:-¿A qué te refieres?-

Mikey:-¡Leo tiene razón!-

Raph:-¿¡De que mierda hablan?!- decía mientras azotaba el comic al suelo-

Mikey y Leo reían entre ellos y murmurando cosas los dos chicos echaban carcajadas, además de unas miradas un poco incrédulas hacia el de rojo. Él chico de banda roja solo los veía son recelo y apretando sus puños hablo:

Raph:-Yo se algo de ti Mikey, no entiendo para que ves el programa de cocina si preparas platillos horribles-

Mikey:-*para de reír* ¡Oye!, y yo no entiendo por qué ves porno-

Este último comentario hizo que Raph se pusiera como tomate, y para ocultarlo correteo por toda la casa al chico de naranja, mientras Leo observaba la escena divertido, sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo y era la chica, Cristeen.

Cris:-Leo, hola vine de paso, ¿y los demás chicos?-

Leo:-*Embobado* Hola cris… ah los chicos, bueno Rapha anda persiguiendo a Mikey, y Donnie ya lo conoces, está en su laboratorio-

Cris:-¡Donnie!, tengo que verlo ahora mismo-

Leo:-¡¿P-para qué?!-

Cris:-¡No hay tiempo!-

Y sin decir más la chica apresuradamente dejo al líder con las palabras en la boca, Leonardo estaba confundido y a la vez celoso, _** ¿Para qué vería a Donnie? ¿Qué TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO? ¡,**_ Decidido fue hasta el laboratorio de su hermano, entro y vio a los dos, al parecer era algo importante ya que la expresión del morado era seria, al igual que la de la chica, Donnie alzo la mirada y vio a su hermano.

Donnie:-¡Leo!, Cris es un diamante en bruto-

Leo:-*celoso* ¿Por qué le dices así?-

Donnie:-Me trajo unos planos del kraang, al parecer están diseñando un tipo de gema, pero no es cualquiera esta cambia las personalidades de personas, aun dudo para que quieran esto-

Cris:-Tal vez lo usen para cambiar mente con personas comunes, así se infiltran en nuestro entorno y lo estudian para sus fines-

Ambos ninjas se quedaron perplejos con tal respuesta. Donnie en cambio felicito a la chica.

Donnie:-*la abraza* ¡Ves un diamante en bruto!-

Cris:-¡Exageras un poco!- dijo riendo-

Leonardo parecía un poco celoso al ver tal escena, pero algo lo interrumpió, eras sus demás hermanos entrando en el laboratorio, al parecer Mikey estaba un poco ido, ¿y quién no?, con una lata en su cabeza quien no estaría ido.

Mikey:-*Tratando de quitarse la lata* ahora si te pasaste Raphie-

Raph:-Parece que quieres más latas de adorno Mikey-

Leo.-¡Chicos por favor!, tenemos una misión que hacer-

El intrépido líder les comunico a cada chico lo que había que hacer, todos atentamente asintieron, el líder los separa en parejas, Donnie y Mikey irían al este, Raphael iría solo, y Cris estaría con Leo.

Raph:-¿Por qué tengo que estar solo?-decía molesto-

Leo:-*sonriendo maliciosamente* Porque yo iré con Cris-

Raph.-Eres todo un perverso Leo- dijo con tono sarcástico-

Donnie:-Vamos chicos mi rastreador nos pone esta dirección-

Leo:-Bien Donnie vete con Mikey, Cris vámonos-

Y así los ninjas se dividieron, a afortunadamente para no perderse Donnie les mando las coordenadas en sus T-phones, Raphael iba solo y entre gruñidos saltaba de casa en casa, por otro lado Leo aprovecho el tiempo para charlar un poco con la chica.

Ambos jóvenes estaban en lo alto de un edificio, Cris estaba vigilando la zona, asegurándose de que ningún kraang interviniera pero no tuvo éxito, un poco desanimada se sentó en el borre de este; Leo se acercó hacia ella.

Leo:-¿Qué pasa Cris?, siempre te ves muy animada-

Cris:-Hay Leo es lindo de tu parte que te preocupes por mí pero *suspiro* creo estar preocupada por algo…

Leo:-¿Puedes decirme de que trata?-

Cris:-Claro yo…

Pero un grito a lo lejos no dejo continuar la frase, los chicos rápidamente se incorporaron para ver que era; Donnie junto con Mikey estaban corriendo tras ser perseguidos por una nave kraang, a su lado estaba Raphael quien trato de saltar y caer en la nave, esta hizo que cayera al suelo. Cris y leo bajaron del edificio para inspeccionar, todos los demás les siguieron.

Todos los ninjas estaban alerta, se acercaban sigilosamente y con sus armas apuntaban a los kraang, esto solo tardo unos segundos ya que los chicos vieron las gema que decía Donnie desde un principio, al parecer eran unas gemas de un color vistoso, cada una diseñada para cada ninja, incluyendo el color. El joven científico tomo una de estas y la examino.

Donnie:-Al parecer, estas "gemas "fueron creadas por el mismo kraang, solo que aún no sé de qué material exactamente-

Cris:-Entonces, ¿pueden ser peligrosas?-

Donnie:-En manos de ellos claro, es mejor que las llevemos con nosotros-

Pero antes de marcharse Mikey tomo una de estas igual que el color de su banda, el chico comenzó a "explorarla" cuando vio un pequeño botón en esa, era como una especie de pequeña maquina en una gema, Mikey sintió la necesidad de apretarlo pero esto sería más que un error, al momento de presionar el botón transparente, unos rayos de luz salieron de cada gema, haciendo que los chicos se cegaran y cayeran al suelo desmayados, nadie sabría que desde ese momento pasarían grandes sucesos y un tanto divertidos.

_**HOLA CHICO DE FANFIC, AQUÍ YULIA AL HABLA¡ Gracias por leer mis historias y sobre todo darse un tiempo para pasarse a mi cuenta, xDD dejen comentario y críticas, también ideas son aceptadas y bueno nos vemos en otra ocasión**_

_**Bye ¡ :3**_


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Y mi cuerpo?

_Bien chicos aquí de nuevo con la continuación de la historia :DDD espero les agrade mucho y ya saben déjenme comentario de cómo les pareció, sin nada más con que aburrirlos les dejo esto_

_:DD Espero lo disfruten_

_**Todo un cambio: ¿Y mi cuerpo?**_

Aun nuestros héroes junto con Cristeen estaban en el suelo; la chica abrió poco a poco sus ojos, como si se tratara de un lunes, sentía el frio de la calle en todo su cuerpo, trato de pararse y se percató que aun todos parecían desmayados por ese polvo, _**Mi…mi cabeza, me duele mucho, ¿Por qué?, **_no estaba segura así que busco signos de alguna herida o fractura, fue ahí cuando su sorpresa fue mayor; sus manos ya no eran las mismas, eran verdes y eran… de ¿¡Leo!?, que hacían sus manos de el en su cuerpo, y asustada fue a verse en un charco a lado de ella, y casi se cae de sorpresa por lo que vio, realmente ese no era su cuerpo, sino el de Leonardo, ¿pero cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, _**Esos polvos Fue culpa de esos polvos en esas gemas**_

Uno ruidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, al final los chicos habían despertado.

Raph:-Mi cabeza, Mikey te matare si me pasa algo-

La chica tenía sus ojos como platos, era como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

Cris:-Ese…

Raph:-¿Qué pasa cris?- la miro con extraño.

Fue cuando reacciono, su cuerpo se sentía diferente, era más liviano y más…¿femenino?, Raphael estaba en el cuerpo de Cristeen, inmediatamente se vio en el mismo charco, y si efectivamente era una chica.

Raph:-¿¡Pero que rayos!?- aun asombrado por el resultad comenzó a tocarse todo el cuerpo-Tengo caderas, tengo tus orejas, y tengo…

La chica le mando una mirada seria, estaba segura de lo que iba a decir y por eso un pequeño tono rosa apareció en sus mejillas.

Cris:-No te atrevas a decirlo Raphael Hamato-le decía mientras alzaba las manos.

Raph:-Vale solo tranquilízate, pero mírame, *mirada malvada* cuantas bromas no le gastaría a Bobo-nardo con este cuerpazo, gracias Cristeen por tener este cuerpo-

Cris:-Que sucio y perverso eres Raph, ahora lo que tenemos que…

No termino de hablar ya que los ruidos de agonía de sus hermanos la interrumpieron, cada uno se levantó pero al parecer el polvo también les afecto, Leo estaba en el cuerpo de Mikey, Donnie en el cuerpo de Raph y Mikey estaba normal al parecer el efecto en él no fue muy radical.

Leo:-Mikey… que paso, me siento más bajo-

Donnie:-No te sientes, estas bajo Leo, estas en el cuerpo de Mikey-decía mientras señalaba su cuerpo.

Leo:-¿¡Cómo!?-afirmando lo que Donnie decía se palmaba el cuerpo.

Donnie:-Vaya de todos los cuerpo en el mundo me tubo que tocar ¿este?-

Raph:-¡Te romperé todo!, espera ese es mi cuerpo, mejor no solo cuando estés en el tuyo te matare-

Donnie:-Ni siquiera sabes formular tus comentarios-

Leo:-¡Chicos!, tenemos que tranquilizarnos esto no debe seguir así-

Cris:-¿Qué le pasa a Mikey?-

Los chicos voltearon y vieron al menor, este estaba sentado en un rincón, se veía de una manera siniestra, todos lentamente se acercaron hacia él y de un susto dieron un paso atrás, el joven de naranja trepo como si fuera una araña por los muros del edificio y todos se quedaron asustados.

Cris:-Mikey…

Donnie:-Al parecer sufrió doble identidad, esto no es bueno-

Raph:-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-

Donnie:-Aun no se me ocurre un plan por lo tanto debemos tomar todas las gemas y llevar a Mikey a la guarida-

Y así cada quien tomo su gema, mientras Leo junto con Raph detenían a Mikey, los chicos se acercaban con cierta distancia ya que el pequeño se veía perturbado, al final se dieron cuenta que sus ojos no eran los mismo, padecía de heterocromia (es cuando los ojos de alguien tienen distinto color XD lo busque en google) teniendo su ojo derecho del mismo azul y el izquierdo de un color verde esmeralda, el chico se veía asustado y no peleo con sus hermanos, todos se acercaron hacia Mikey y lo calmaron.

El primero que se acerco fue Raphael.

Raph:-Tranquilo Mikey, somos tus hermanos no te haremos daño-

Mikey:-¿Cris porque hablas como Raphael?-

Cris:-Es una larga historia-

Mikey:-¿Cris?-

Rapha:-Venga hermano vamos a llevarte a casa-

Y así todos juntos se llevaron a Mikey, aun preocupados por su estado claro, era el menor de todos pero al parecer el más fuerte cuando se necesita coraje, entraron a su guarida y Raph llevo a Mikey al sillón donde lo sentó y lo curo, al parecer tenia rapones no tan graves y por eso se sintió aliviado, mientras Donnie junto con leo estaban en el laboratorio, aun examinando las gemas.

Leo trato de examinar una de etas pero Donnie le dio un manotazo.

Donnie:-¡No toques eso Mikey!-

Leo:-Soy Leo-dijo mientras se sobaba la mano

Donnie:-Lo siento-dijo sonriendo dejando ver su hueco entre los diente- ya es la costumbre-

Leo:-Bueno y descubriste algo-

Donnie:-*Examinando* Aun no me temo que llevara tiempo-

Leo:-Ya veo, todo esto es…tan raro-

Donnie:-Y que lo digas, me llevara tiempo a acostumbrarme al cuerpo de Raphael, lo más raro es que aún conservo mi inteligencia y todos aún conservan sus personalidades, es algo bueno al menos no se cambió todo-

Leo:-Ya, te dejare hermano-

Donnie:-Bueno Mikey-corrigió-Leo

Leonardo dejo al científico de su hermano y salió por la puerta, y vio a Raphael curar a Mikey, en verdad ese par era inseparable y eso le alegraba, se acercó hacia la bella escena entre hermanos.

Leo:-Haces un buen trabajo…Cris-

Raph:-Leonardo tus encantos de bobo no sirven conmigo, no eres mi tipo-le dijo sarcásticamente y esto provoco que el de azul se sonrojara.

Leo:-Lo siento Raph-

Raph:-Aunque debo admitirlo este cuerpo es genial, mira-y en un dos por tres el ninja rojo se coloca en un posición un tanto provocativa para el líder-tiene sus ventajas-

Por otro lado estaba la chica observándolos y con sus mejillas rosas se acerco hacia ellos.

Cris:-¡Que pervertidos son!-

Leo:-Yo creo que se magnifica- decía mientras salía baba por su boca-

Cris:-¡Te recuerdo que estoy en tu cuerpo! , puedo hacer cualquier cosa-

Raph:-¿A si?-

Cris:-¡Sí!...solo que aún no se cuales-decía mientras bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba-

Los chicos casi les dan un shock al ver a cris o mejor dicho a Leonardo sonrojándose.

Leo:-Vaya así es cuando me veo sonrojado…soy un amor-

Raph:-….

Cris:-Ya dejen de verme y mejor preocúpense de Mikey-

Rapha:-V-vale, al parecer se quedó dormido, creo que la reacción de esos polvos en el fueron más duros que con nosotros-*Suspiro*-espero que se recupere-

La chica vio como Raphael se preocupaba por su hermano y sintió ternura al ver la escena, decidió acercarse a Raph.

Cris:-Ya verás que todo estará bien-

Raph:-Eso espero-

Y así la chica lo animo poniendo su mano en su hombro y dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa el ninja rojo le respondió de la misma manera, por otro lado Leo estaba viendo la escena romántica entre ellos y por primera vez no sintió celos ya que era como verse en un espejo con ella, era como si su alma saliera de su cuerpo y viera una romántica situación con la chica, solo que en realidad era Raphael.

Leo:-*Sus ojos le brillaban* Sigan quiero ver un beso-

Raph:-¡Estas enfermo! O ¡que!-

Cris_**:-Al parecer arruino el momento**_

Pero antes de seguir con la "romántica situación" entro Donnie corriendo hacia ellos, parecía emocionado de alguna forma.

Donnie:-Chicos, creo que descubrí algo…

_**Y bueno aquí con el segundo capítulo :D no me maten por dejarlo así, xDD ben espero les haya gustado dejen un comentario, critica, etc**_

_**Los quiere su amiga Yulia :DD**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima, bye¡**_


End file.
